A lack of neutralizing antibodies distinguishes HIV-1 from most other viral pathogens and is responsible to a large degree for the ability of HIV-1 to maintain a persistent infection. A few monoclonal antibodies have been isolated that are broadly neutralizing. We investigate the epitopes of these and their mechanisms of neutralization